


Full Moon Sacrifice

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloodhound (Apex Legends) has a vulva, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, God Kink, Kissing, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Neck Kissing, Other, Reader has a vulva, Sexual Sacrifice, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound breeds you with a strap on out in the middle of the forest before their gods as a sexual sacrifice and you thank them for it.--It started out as a simple, harmless joke. A little poke at Bloodhound and their feral habits and saying that if they had a heat cycle, they’d probably be desperate to fuck you until you were full of pups. A joke, a simple little joke, that had their cheeks on fire and an interesting look in their eye as they peered at you from across the room. They had huffed a laugh through their nose at you, taking a sip of their drink as they murmured, “Perhaps.”You figured it had been to humor you, but then something seemed to almost switch in the bedroom.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Full Moon Sacrifice

It started out as a simple, harmless joke. A little poke at Bloodhound and their feral habits and saying that if they had a heat cycle, they’d probably be desperate to fuck you until you were full of pups. A joke, a simple little joke, that had their cheeks on fire and an interesting look in their eye as they peered at you from across the room. They had huffed a laugh through their nose at you, taking a sip of their drink as they murmured, “Perhaps.” 

You figured it had been to humor you, but then something seemed to almost switch in the bedroom. 

It started off small, probably something you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t so interested in your partner. Just a little bit different of things. Such as their new favorite toys to use on you all had cum lube tubes attached to them. Or they felt the need to stuff you to your limits- or maybe use one of their ovipositor toys. 

Even when you would take the lead, they seemed to fancy you getting penetrated in some fashion, even if it was them in a strap on with a vibrator tucked neatly inside of them as you rode them. It’s as if they needed to see the visual appeal to get off. 

You started to piece it all together when Bloodhound asked you how you would feel about being their sacrifice this evening. Almost shyly they had said it as they held your hands. Curious, you dumbly asked, “You mean like- stabbing me?” To which they had let out a choked out noise and shook their head, dark cheeks flushing a lovely shade of red. 

“No, beloved- ah...there is...other ways to sacrifice your body to the gods. An act of devotion- of bearing children?” They had started slow, eyes flickering between yours as you slowly got it. They waited for you to ask what they meant, but when your eyes lit up and you laughed in a flustered tone and averted your gaze from their strong one- they knew you got it. 

“I knew it!” You had cheered playfully, bringing up your past joke. Only to get tackled onto the couch behind you with a flustered Bloodhound covering your face with a pillow. Your partner was far too cute, sometimes. Amazing to see what domestic love would do to them when they weren’t wearing a mask in the ring or pretending to be big and bad. 

The day had come rather slowly with your eagerness and them refusing to touch you until the day. They kept teasing you periodically with too hard of kisses and a well timed hip squeeze to keep you interested, only to part and sigh against your mouth, “You must be ready when the time comes. You may touch yourself, but do not allow release. I shall know, my love.” Practically a threat. 

You had poked, begged, and cried, but it would be all worth it, you just knew it. 

The coming of summer meant the air was warmed, but not overly sticky or something to whine about. The forest was humming with the insects coming from their hiding holes and the winds brushing the tree tops and making them sway. Furs were lain out on the forest’s floor in the clearing, paving the way clearly for the full moon to shine down and cast its natural light where you rest on said furs. Your clothing had been taken from you with gentle, partially gloved hands, with only peppered kisses on your lips and cheeks keeping you on your toes. 

When Bloodhound finally joins you, they’re completely dressed while you are bare before the gods above and the god in front of you. You whine softly in your throat, but remain lying down against the soft furs, knees pulled up and legs parted to show how desperate you were. 

They come in full combat boots, leather pants, a tight and torn up dark red tanktop with a leather jacket thrown overtop with a fur lined collar. A black mask with sharp white teeth rests on their lower face and their red curls pulled into a ponytail. The partially gloved hands you had felt were from their fingerless leather gloves. It was a casual outfit they’d wear on outings, and you assume they had been out all day while you napped and tried to ignore the ache between your thighs. 

Bloodhound’s eyes practically glow in the darkness of the forest, a singular blood red and a singular fire built in their blinded eye. They stalk around you without another word, looking ever so much like a predator as you quiver and hold still. Almost as if both of you were getting into characters and roles that you had yet to discuss. Them, the big, bad predator. And you, the helpless deer caught in their trap. 

A soft sigh leaves you when they circle back around you and begin to remove articles of clothing. The mask and jacket go first, set to the side and followed by their gloves. They fit their body between your spread thighs, pressing their clothed body to yours and leaning over top of you with their tone spoken lowly, “You are going to be bred like the sweet little pet you are, am I understood?” 

And the way it’s said- Gods does it send shivers down your spine. You’re already focused on the way their full lips move, how their sharp teeth glint that you can only nod vigorously, hips coming up to desperately try to catch their attention. Yet, Bloodhound is always smart, staying just out of reach to leave you wanting. 

“Use your words.” They warn in the same low tone, eyes narrowing as if trying to hold back a grin at your desperation. It had been WEEKS since you’d gotten off- let alone touched yourself. You gave up on that way out quickly. 

“Yes- yes, please, Houndie- baby, please, breed me. I’ve been good, so good-” You start to bargain, pleading and arching your back to try and look more appealing by letting your head fall to the side to bare your throat. It seems to work, since they swear under their breath- undoubtedly cursing that you know them so well- as their mouth comes to rest soon over your neck. Sharp canines nipping at your exposed flesh as their body begins to press weight down into you. 

Their teeth soon become their lips pressing to yours, a hand resting in your hair and gently pulling to manipulate you where they’d like you. You moan softly into their mouth, reaching up to caress the curves of their sides and feel over the powerful muscle. Their hips shift, allowing your naked pelvis to press up against them and smear your slick over the front of their pants. You note that there’s a shape there, unlike the usual flatness, meaning they wore a toy here. You wonder if they intend on fucking you naked at all. 

Knowing their speed and preferences, they’d rather you bare and helpless, and themselves quite the opposite. 

The wind hums, picking up its pace briefly and the world seems to hum with the energy of the bright full moon overhead. Bloodhound seems affected as well, their soft pants turning to huffed, quiet growls as they bite at any inch of you they can. Working their way down your body until they reach your heat. Slick and wet with need as you peek down at them just in time to see them looking back up at you. 

Their eyes are half lidded, lips parted to breathe hot air onto you. A small tilt down of their head implies that they’re inhaling your scent, an action that makes your cheeks burn and making your head fall back. Just in time when they nose at you, one hand resting over your mound and using two fingers to part your lower lips while another hand rests on your hip to keep you down. 

The first hot, wet slide of their tongue makes you arch up with a hiss. Oversensitive from lack of touch in weeks and managing to curl your fingers into the furs beneath you rather than reach out and shove them down. “Hound-” You warn, your voice quivering with need. All you get in return is a low huff of amusement, spreading air across your heat and making your hips twitch as best as they could to get more. 

Of course the world’s beloved Apex Champion was not only good at pulling a trigger, they were good at giving head, and enjoyed doing it just as much. Bloodhound indulges in you as if you’re a treat, or perhaps a last meal. Delving their tongue down into your hole only for their own little taste and parting your lower lips further to fully lick and suck at your clit. At some point their hand moves from your hip to rest underneath at your ass, helping arch you upwards against their mouth so they can suck a little harder, get a little messier. 

Their moans of enjoyment are low, but noticeable past your own sharp sounds and low coos. They moan into you when your hand rests at their ponytail. Curling your fingers at the base and shoving them down further with a tone of desperation aching through your lungs and echoing throughout the night sky. 

When you cum, both their hands cradle your ass and lift you up higher with their body. Practically on their knees and you practically bent in half so they can lick up your mess like sweet nectar on their tongue. 

Oversensitive from cumming, you try to squirm and arch- but the new position does you no favors. 

“Hound,” You try to cry out, toes curling and thighs flexing as their nails dig into the soft flesh of your ass. A growl echoing from their lips as their tongue slides sloppily over your clit until their lips can seal back over it greedily. “H-Hound!” You cry out again, hands flying back to their hair as you quiver and shake with a dry orgasm racking your frame far too soon. 

You hardly can focus when they finally stop lapping at you like a starved dog. Gently, they rest you back down on the furs, letting you throw an arm over your face and shake with low whimpers in your throat. You vaguely can hear the zipper from their pants and how they pant lowly. You catch it in time to peek at them just as they wipe their mouth off, lips having been glossy from your slick. Once they catch you peeking, they flash you an almost feral grin, fitting when you glance down at their crotch and note their weapon of choice for the night. 

“What is it that you told me the other day, dearest?” Their voice is almost a tease verging into a growl as their hands yank your hips, pulling your lower half up and practically into their lap. “That if I was perhaps a feral animal with a rut, that I would ‘fuck you until you were full of pups’?” They mimic you from the other day, two fingers pressing cruelly inside of your pliant cunt as your hips jerk from the motion. Curling upwards against your walls as if feeling you out, but you know they’re checking how wet you are. 

Toys did NOT have natural lubrication and made it a bit hard for penetration without proper lubrication. 

A few hard finger thrusts make you sob out a, “Fuck!” And throwing your head back. Feeling their fingers retreat and hearing them rooting through their jacket until seeming to find what they want. The familiar sound of a cap being flipped makes you shudder, hearing the slick noises of them fisting their own toy cock and stroking over it. 

Their weapon of choice for the night was a favorite of theirs. A thick red cock with a tapered head and a fat knot, matching that of a dog’s- a fairly large dog for that matter. A werewolf even. Eight inches long in total including the fat knot that was as thick as your wrist. You can’t see the syringe connecting a tube to the base, but you know it’s on their person somewhere with the way this was going. 

“For the gods, you shall be the sacrifice of the night,” Bloodhound murmurs, sliding the head of the cock through your lower lips. Gliding past your hole and over your clit then back down. Their eyes are trained fully on the action, hungrily watching the redness of the toy disappear briefly only to reappear slipping across your swollen clit. “You shall be my good breeding pet, will you not?” 

Their voice is a coo, one you can’t refuse as you nod your head vigorously, far too gone for words. Especially when they press down on the base of their cock and begin to press into you. Each inch is a stretch on its own, but with your own slick, the lubrication, and their work on you earlier, it’s not painful so much as it is you can tell it’s a stretch. You hiss out a swear, tossing your head to the side and resting a hand in your own hair to steady yourself as you bare your throat. 

Bloodhound must appreciate the gesture because they’re full of purrs and coos, leaning down to kiss over the length of your throat and murmuring about how good you’re doing as they slip their cock in deeper and deeper. Until the knot is pressing to the rim of your sex but not yet pushing inside. 

There’s a moment of break in the scene when they nuzzle over your jawline, “Tell me if I become too much, beloved. I feel I shall get carried away with you like this.” 

It’s so honest, so gentle, that you manage a break in your haze to laugh softly. Gently, you nudge their cheek with your nose and press a soft kiss there as well as you murmur, “You’ve done worse than fuck me in the forest. You won’t break me, I promise. I know my safe word.” 

Just a small amount of communication to ease their nerves. Going so far as to when they don’t reply to reach down and pinch their ass. That makes them yelp softly, huffing against your cheek before pressing one back to yours with a gentle rest of their forehead to yours as they settle back into the scene. 

A single thrust and a snarl from their lips lets you know the game has begun once again. At first you try to be quiet as they pick up a nice pace, stubbornly biting your lip- but you should know by now that that won’t work. Slowly, moans begin seeping past your lips, until you’ve thrown your head to the side, lips parted and brows knitted with pleasure. 

They must be feeling something too, judging by how they’re doing that cute little noise they do when they’re being touched. This huffy, soft little growl in their throat with every breath. And when you peek at them, you can see their own eyebrows knitted, eyes half lidded to watch your facial expression. 

When you catch their eyes, Bloodhound holds the stare only momentarily before leaning in and capturing your lips. Nipping and biting at your lower lip that was already reddened from your own teeth. Threatening to break the soft flesh with their sharper teeth as they begin fucking into you harder. 

Your moans flow into their mouth as their hands greedily grab at you. It’s only suddenly they break apart briefly, carefully pulling out and rolling you over with a reminder of their strength as they manipulate you like a doll onto all fours. Immediately, a hand rests in your hair, shoving your cheek down into the fur on the ground as they fit their cock back inside of you. 

The new angle allows them to go deeper, making you practically squeal when their other hand reaches under to cup your mound and rub your clit in circles with their fingers. All the while Bloodhound growls in your ear praises and filth of, “You are going to be my breeding pet for as long as it needs to take.” “Such a good little thing.” “Thank your god for this blessing.” 

To which you begin wailing, “Thank you, thank you, thank- th-thankYOU-!” As you begin to cum hard on their cock. Just two more thrusts before the knot slips into you, stretching you wider and making you feel yourself flexing and squeezing with the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

Vaguely you can hear them moan behind you, struggling briefly before you feel the sizeable amount of ‘cum’ entering inside of you. You whine at the full feeling, rocking your hips back to feel it only to have their hands greedily hook over your hips and yank you flush to them. 

“Do not spill anything.” They murmur, lazily rolling their own hips against your ass as if to make sure you’re holding still. You hum coyly in return, allowing your weight to rest in their hands as they help ease you down into lying on your abdomen with their thighs framing yours in an almost straddle. 

“Aw, but if I spill some, doesn’t that mean we have to go again?” You tease back, tilting your head to the side to eye them from the side. Resting your cheek against your folded arms and smiling lazily at them as you catch them narrowing their eyes at you. 

A gentle pinch to your cheek makes you smile as they huff at you, “Do not tempt me, my love.” Just a small threat as you flash a grin in return, lazy and tired as you rest your eyes. 

“Mmh- did you cum, Hound?” Yawning at your own words, you peek open an eye to catch them nod briefly, watching them look away from you as if even admitting that was embarrassing. 

Yawning once more, you nuzzle into your arms. “We should do this again. Maybe you can chase me a bit and tie me to a tree. Seems like something up your alley.” 

And judging by the playful swat to your ass and a huff from your now flustered partner who just fucked you in the woods- you're going to take that as a solid Yes.


End file.
